Optical fiber distribution systems include fiber terminations which can be connected to other fiber terminations or devices. Various concerns exist for the optical fiber distribution connections, particularly with respect to contamination of the exposed ends of the fiber terminations. Such contamination can significantly disrupt and interfere with the transmission of optical signals. For example, any contamination in the fiber connection can cause failure of the component or failure of the whole system. Even microscopic dust particles can cause a variety of problems for optical connections. A particle that partially or completely blocks a fiber exposed end generates strong back reflections, which can cause instability in the laser system. Dust particles trapped between two fiber exposed ends or faces can scratch the glass surfaces. Even if a particle is only situated on the cladding or the edge of the end face, it can cause an air gap or misalignment between the fibers which significantly degrades the optical signal. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improvements to optical fiber connection systems.